


Demon Love

by blackbluerose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbluerose/pseuds/blackbluerose
Summary: Inspired by prompt:Demon!Dean feeds blood junkie!Sam.





	Demon Love

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn as spn_j2_xmas exchange (2016) gift for all_the_damned


End file.
